El Rey Pico De Loro
by KokoroDoki
Summary: “¡Eres un bruto!”-grito la Princesa Vina con lágrimas en los ojos y deseos de abofetear a su esposo.
1. La Afrenta

Disclaimer: Nada relacionado con Cyborg 009 ni con el cuento de El Rey Pico De Loro me pertenece. Esto es un fanfic sin fines de lucro cuyo único fin es entretener y divertir.

* * *

**El Rey Pico De Loro**

****

**Capítulo Uno: La Afrenta**

Había una vez en un reino muy lejano, una hermosa Princesa de nombre Vina cuya belleza era tan admirable que hacía marchitar de la envida a la flor más preciosa. Pero tristemente, no todo lo que brilla puede ser oro, por que su corazón sombrío nunca había sido comparable con el fulgor que su cuerpo resplandecía cada vez más.

La pedantería y desdén, que con orgullo presumía la joven princesa conseguían siempre irritar a su padre, el Rey Isaac. Siendo este, un hombre justo e ilustre pero de muy avanzada edad, jamás había logrado entender el comportamiento de su pequeña los últimos años; por lo que sentía miedo de morir antes de ver desposada felizmente a su única hija con un hombre digno de alcanzarla y por consecuencia, que el reino al que tanto había amado y protegido durante toda su vida, se perdiera por falta de una fuerte y poderosa alianza.

Pero para la Princesa Vina, la preocupación de su padre carecía de importancia, así como convencida creía, que nadie era lo suficientemente importante, atractivo e idóneo como para estar obligada a enlazarse con él, por lo que sus continuos desplantes y altanerías se volvieron bien conocidos en los alrededores, tan difundidos estos eran como su perfecta hermosura.

Desesperado el Rey Isaac, congrego en su palacio a todos los solteros codiciados de los reinos más importantes del mundo, hombres de todas las edades que en su mayoría habían sufrido la arrogancia de la Princesa Vina, y en medio del gran salón, el Rey Isaac cortésmente les pidió que formaran una fila respetando siempre la jerarquía de cada noble.

Una espectacular fila se formo provocando una imagen majestuosa, porque cada quien portaba los atuendos más idóneos y glamorosos que poseían. Por lo que todos los aristócratas, daban la imagen de ser personas nobles y de aspecto muy distinguido.

Uno a uno, los prospecto tomaron su lugar en una fila que parecía interminable. Primero los marqueses, luego los condes, seguidos por los duques, detrás de todos ellos los príncipes y hasta el final de la fila los reyes. Una vez hecho esto, el Rey Isaac ordeno traer a su hija al salón principal.

Sin desperdiciar oportunidad alguna para hacer gala de su hermosura, la Princesa Vina se presento con su padre ignorando deliberadamente a la concurrencia. Portaba ostentosas y llamativas joyas que perfectamente hacían juego con su envidiable tiara la cual acomodaba pulcramente su corta cabellera rubia y ataviada con un elegante y muy costoso vestido de encajes y seda, ofreció una educada y a la vez coqueta reverencia.

Uno a uno y poco a poco, los nobles que antes habían sido relegados quedaban de nuevo prendados de la belleza de la Princesa Vina y quienes la veían por primera vez no dudaron en ilusionarse también. La idea de ser merecedor de la esposa más bella del mundo y dicho sea de paso, hacerse de un reino rico y prospero, a la mayoría le tenía encantado.

Pero este encanto duro lo que habitualmente dura un suspiro, el tiempo suficiente para que la Princesa Vina diera rienda suelta a su costumbre de menospreciar a los demás. Con soberbia en cada paso que daba, se había empeñado en desacreditar a quien tuviese delante de sus ojos mientras se dedicaba en recorrer la fila hacia una misma dirección.

"Demasiado bajo, podría perderlo dentro de mi bolsa"

"Demasiado delgado, tendría que mandarlo a atar a un árbol para que el viento no consiga elevarlo"

"Demasiado viejo, terminaría por morirse mañana"

"Demasiado negro, parecería estar casada con un enorme carbón"

"Demasiado alto, lo confundiría con una escalera de la biblioteca real"

"Demasiado joven, estaría obligada en arroparlo y leerle un cuento antes de dormir todas las noches"

Despreciados y avergonzados, todos los prospectos que estaban siendo ofendidos por tan osada mujer, se tragaban las palabras que oían haciendo un esfuerzo colosal por también tragarse las propias e implorando a Dios por que esa humillación pública terminara. Pero aquellos que aún no habían recibido las insufribles críticas de la Princesa Vina, rogaban por que estas fueran las menos crueles.

De pronto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la joven Princesa se le distinguía casi al final de la fila.

"Demasiado blanco, tendría que esconderlo siempre del sepulturero"

Dijo la Princesa Vina contra el último de los príncipes.

En eso fijo, sus claros y preciosos ojos verdes en el único rey que había permanecido firme en la fila. Esta demás decir, que el resto de su clase había desertado para salva guardar su orgullo. Por lo que al verlo solo, lo creyó desvalido y suficientemente torpe como para no huir al igual que sus colegas, así que sintiendo el deseo insoportable de ensañarse con él, se aproximo a su lado y comenzó a hacer alarde de su palabrería y ademanes:

"Demasiado... ¿Cómo decirlo? Casi no luces con una persona de distinguida alcurnia, tal y como yo lo soy, no eres ni un gramo similar a mi ¿Padre seguro que se trata de un rey? ¿Un rey verdadero? Por que no basta con que sus tierras midan cien hectáreas o que su reino conste de veinte chozas, ni que decir del castillo de madera que quizás tenga, por que siendo así, cualquier sucio campesino sería llamado rey... "

El Rey Isaac quería morirse por todo cuanto había tenido que escuchar, pero la Princesa Vina no había terminado de infamar a un rey enfrente de tanta gente importante.

"Si su cabello no fuese tan plateado bien podría confundirlo con el lacayo insignificante que maneja mi carruaje... Pero aún así no sobra decir que su nariz parece un pico, el pico de un ave ¡El pico de un loro! Me parece que te apodare el Rey Pico de Loro y nada me haría más feliz que de ahora en adelante así fueses nombrado"

Menciono la atrevida Princesa, para luego reírse y marcharse a su habitación recitando melodiosamente:

"El Rey Pico de Loro, el Rey Pico de Loro"

De pronto todos los presentes sin contenerse, comenzaron a bromear al insultado sin mostrar alguna clase de respeto ni pudor.

"El Rey Pico de Loro, el Rey Pico de Loro" - Decían.

"El Rey Pico de Loro, el Rey Pico de Loro" – Repetían.

Tanta gracia les causaba lo visto, por que jamás en ningún momento de sus cortas o largas vidas, hubiesen creído posible que aquel poderoso hombre sería rebajado de una manera tan ruin por una jovenzuela; que aunque está fuese de cuna tan noble, continuaba pareciéndoles que era lo de menos. Por lo que el estruendoso y prolongado alboroto que se produjo, consiguió que el Rey Isaac perdiera la poca paciencia que le restaba.

Sus ojos ya no podían dar crédito a lo que acababa de presenciar, sus oídos los sentía arder después de todo lo que había escuchado, por lo que furioso su rabia no se hizo esperar:

"Juro ante Dios y todos ustedes, que al primer hombre que al despuntar el alba se presente en la puerta de este palacio, haré de mi hija su legítima esposa al igual que obsequiarle mi reino"

Y embargado por la impotencia y tristeza, el Rey Isaac más avergonzado que nunca, se lamentaba con amargura.

"Tengo un reino que tanto ansiaba obsequiarle a mi hija, pero hija ya no creo tener. Mi reino no es para nadie y mi hija me es irreconocible"- pensó el Rey Isaac, aceptando que nunca podría identificar en esa criatura insufrible a la que fuera una vez su adorable y tierna hija.

Por lo que rápidamente abandono el salón principal antes de que las lágrimas lo sorprendieran, permitiendo que los nobles regresaran a su hogar con el orgullo pisoteado y con una asombrosa historia que regar por los cuatro vientos.

Continuará...

* * *


	2. El Casamiento

Disclaimer: Nada relacionado con Cyborg 009 ni con el cuento de El Rey Pico De Loro me pertenece. Esto es un fanfic sin fines de lucro cuyo único fin es entretener y divertir.

* * *

****

**El Rey Pico De Loro**

****

**Capítulo Dos: El Casamiento**

"Juro ante Dios y todos ustedes, que al primer hombre que al despuntar el alba se presente en la puerta de este palacio, haré de mi hija su legítima esposa al igual que obsequiarle mi reino"

Las campanas de la Capilla, resonaban indicando a toda la Corte que habitaba en el palacio la hora de asistir a la misa matinal. Como la mujer "virtuosa" que se creía ser, la Princesa Vina, se encontraba como cualquier mañana, desde su pomposo asiento acojinado en la primera fila. Tan fingida era su gracia, que asentía a toda aseveración que el Cardenal hablaba en su sermón, olvidando con ello que su padre el Rey Isaac, por primera vez se había negado en acompañarla a la ceremonia.

Pero muy lejos del lino y las plumas, los súbditos apurados como de costumbre aseaban cada rincón del gigantesco palacio y cocinaban los tan enormes y famosos banquetes que se ofrecían luego de la misa dominical. Y como todas las mañanas, barrían presurosos la entrada principal del palacio.

Tan concentrados se encontraban barriendo por la prisa que tenían, cuando de pronto, una de las ancianas que diestramente movía su escoba sintió como una mano finamente se posaba sobre su hombro...

"Mujer, te imploró caridad, no he comido en días..."- dijo un hombre desaliñado vestido con ropas muy gastadas pero sucias mientras, sostenía en su mano una cuerda que al extremo contrario ataba a un deslucido caballo y en la otra mano una flauta.

Su voz triste y hablar cansado atrajo la atención de todos los sirvientes, pero lo que más los sorprendió fue ver tan asustada a la mujer, que tiró su escoba al suelo como si de una serpiente se tratara para luego llevarse ambas manos al pecho y quedar enmudecida, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la mirada suplicante de este hombre hambriento.

De pronto como recobro el aliento, la anciana se dirigió al jovenzuelo que trabajaba con ellos y ordenó:

"¡Corre sin descansar hasta la Corte Real e informa al Rey Isaac que su futuro yerno ha llegado!"

Y aunque el joven no entendía las palabras dichas por los labios de su abuela ni lo que estaba sucediendo, igual obedeció, por lo que en cuestión de minutos, las puertas del Palacio se abrían para que el músico polvoriento e Isaac Amo y Señor del Reino de Gilmore se conocieran.

Tan rápido como el hombre desarrapado y escoltado por la anciana penetraron el Salón de la Corte Real, estos se quedaron a pocos metros de la vista del Rey Isaac. El sujeto astroso se quito el sombrero polvoriento, al tiempo que la mujer hizo una notable reverencia y con devoción dijo:

"Mi majestad, he cumplido al pie de la letra la orden que me ha otorgado la noche anterior. Ante usted he traído al primer hombre que esta mañana se presento en la entrada del palacio y le juro, que digo la verdad"

Escucho el Rey Isaac sintiendo una gran pena, pero esforzándose por lucir inquebrantable hizo un discreto ademán para que la mujer se retirara.

"Agradezco tu obediencia y estoy seguro de que no mientes, puedes volver a tus quehaceres"

A lo que la anciana con peculiar alegría mostrando la escasez de sus dientes, respondió:

"Gracias"

Y así fue como se quedaron completamente solos; el resto de la Corte continuaba escuchando la misa del Cardenal. Por lo que libre de decir lo que quisiera, el Rey Isaac comenzó a entablar conversación con el mendigo, que lucía bastante asombrado.

"Dime buen hombre ¿A que has venido hasta mi palacio?" – dijo el Rey Isaac amablemente desde su lugar en el trono.

Pero el otro hombre, dudoso en responder dijo:

"En busca de caridad, su Alteza"

Tras oír esto, el Rey Isaac comenzó a considerar su promesa del día anterior. Si bien veía a un hombre que no mostraba signos de violencia o de un alma corrompida, no dejaba de parecerle un plebeyo vestido con retazos de tela y zapatos casi rotos. Un pueblerino de cabello rojizo despeinado justo hasta los hombros, de gran estatura, ojos azul cielo y manos dañadas que sostenían una larga flauta.

"Los aristócratas no suelen tener las manos estropeadas"- pensó el Rey Isaac recordando la delicadez y finura de los hombres de la nobleza.

Así que bajo la vestimenta del pobre músico igual noto una espalda ancha y hombros fortalecidos, signo de que también se trataba de un hombre trabajador y animoso, argumento sin palabras que cautivo el espíritu del Rey Isaac y fortaleció su decisión.

"¿Por qué no tocas una canción para mi? Me gustaría escucharte"- dijo el Rey Isaac acomodándose en su asiento y aguardando una respuesta.

Pero no recibió palabras, únicamente una hermosa y afinada canción.

Al cabo de varios minutos, el músico termino y agradeció con reserva los aplausos del Rey Isaac.

"Fue algo fantástico escucharte. Me ha gustado tanto tu canción que gustoso he de obsequiarte a mi hija y mi reino"- dijo el Rey Isaac con acento sereno para luego ponerse de pie.

"¿Qué ha dicho?"- respondió el mendigo pareciendo alterado.

Pocos minutos después que la misa concluyo, el Rey Isaac seguido por el maltrecho músico hicieron su aparecieron en el largo pasillo de la Capilla, provocando que los únicos congregados, la princesa Vina y el Cardenal se pusieran inmediatamente de pie.

"Padre, sabía que vendrías pero se te hizo algo tarde"- dijo la Princesa Vina un poco despectiva y tirándose aire con un abanico.

"Ciertamente hija mía, mas siendo tu padre jamás faltaría a tus nupcias- respondió el Rey Isaac aún molesto con ella y deteniéndose hasta haber llegado al altar de la Capilla- Mi querida Vina, te presento a tu futuro esposo y Rey de Gilmore"

Como era de esperarse, la escandalosa risa de la Princesa Vina se hizo escuchar tan rápido como poso sus ojos verdes y altaneros sobre la silueta del harapiento hombre.

"Padre ¿Acaso no has visto que es un plebeyo, un mendigo que si no es por que calza eso que parecen zapatos sería un andrajoso?"- dijo la Princesa Vina con sumo desprecio y enfado.

"Eso no tiene importancia. He hecho una promesa de entregarte junto con mi reino al primer hombre que se presentara hoy frente a la puerta del Palacio, y ve lo aquí"- dijo el Rey Isaac señalando al humilde músico que no levantaba la mirada de la alfombra.

Pero la Princesa Vina ya no le prestaba atención, acababa de recoger su bolso para intentar marcharse lo más rápido posible, cuando fue detenida de un brazo por el Cardenal, que cortésmente le dijo:

"Espero me perdone Princesa Vina, pero su padre ha dicho que tiene que casarse; por lo tanto es mi obligación hacer todo cuanto sea necesario para que su orden se cumpla"- dijo el Cardenal sin soltarla.

"¡Es suficiente! ¿Qué acaso no se dan cuenta que sería una locura desposarme con un mendigo?.. Padre ¿Qué ocurriría con mi honor, tu imagen y nuestro reino? No te deshagas de todo esto que es tan valioso para mí por una tonta promesa"- dijo la Princesa Vina seriamente alterada y casi cayendo en llanto luego de zafarse de la mano del Cardenal.

"Consumar una promesa que jure ante los hombres siendo tan extraña como esta lo es podría eludirla, pero jamás juraría ante mi Dios si no estuviese completamente seguro obedecerla. Te casas o perderás tu titulo de realeza ahora mismo"- dijo el Rey Isaac con frialdad.

La Princesa Vina no podía creer que su padre estuviera obligándola a desposarse con un desarrapado. Intento con llantos y gritos liberarse de esa condena pero nada quebranto la voluntad de su padre. Por lo que irreflexivamente comenzó a odiar al harapiento, en el mismo instante que la ceremonia de casamiento estaba llevándose acabo.

"Vina, Princesa del Reino de Gilmore ¿Acepta a este hombre como su legítimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?"-pregunto el Cardenal para casi dar por concluida la boda.

Con un ramo improvisado, lágrimas surcando sus mejillas, apretando los dientes y el orgullo herido, ante el Cardenal y su padre, la Princesa Vina dijo:

"Acepto"

Luego, el Cardenal enfoco su atención al desprovisto músico y antes de hacerle la misma pregunta fue interrumpido por el pobre hombre.

"Me llamo Albert"- dijo con sencillez para después dar un hondo y corto suspiro.

"Es cierto, disculpe- dijo el Cardenal por nunca haberse detenido a preguntar su nombre- ¿Acepta a esta mujer como su legítima esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?"

"Acepto"

El Rey Isaac a causa de tanta decepción y disgusto, nunca vio el momento de felicitar al nuevo matrimonio que formarían su hija y un desconocido.

"Siendo así, los declaro marido y mujer- dijo el Cardenal cerrando su libro- Ahora puedes besar a la novia"

Y como era de esperarse, nadie hizo por moverse ni intentar nada.

Continuará...

* * *


	3. El Viaje De Bodas

Disclaimer: Nada relacionado con Cyborg 009 ni con el cuento de El Rey Pico De Loro me pertenece. Esto es un fanfic sin fines de lucro cuyo único fin es entretener y divertir.

* * *

**El Rey Pico De Loro**

****

**Capítulo Tres: El Viaje De Bodas**

Entre sus manos, la Princesa Vina destruyo furiosa su modesto ramo de bodas, para luego arrojar los restos a la alfombra y pisotearlos camino hacia la salida de la Capilla.

"Ahora que ha pasado el mal trago continuemos con nuestras vidas, padre ¿Por qué no me acompañas al comedor principal?"- dijo la Princesa Vina con tono desafiante sin detenerse en su paso.

En tanto, era contemplada fijamente por los tres hombres que permanecían expectantes cerca del altar. Y ante otra escena de desplantes y berrinches de la Princesa Vina, el Rey Isaac muy serio dijo:

"Princesa Vina, sigues siendo mi hija y princesa de este reino, pero ahora perteneces a este hombre y es él quien debe acompañarte... El futuro Rey"

Decir esas palabras lograron que la Princesa Vina se petrificara en el acto y cuando estaba apunto de proferir otra de sus afrentas, fue interrumpida por una voz con acento fuerte y de sincero hablar que dijo:

"Yo nunca seré el Rey de Gilmore. No tengo pretensiones de habitar en este palacio, lo único que aspiro es volver a mi casa en las afueras de el Reino de Heinrich llevando a mi esposa conmigo"

De inmediato la mirada del Cardenal y la Rey Isaac se interceptaron dando paso a un incomprensible silencio.

"Justo es lo que dice, pero ¿Cuándo se marcharan?"- dijo el Rey Isaac caminando con la mano apoyada en la espalda del mendigo y así abandonar juntos la Capilla.

"Ahora mismo"- respondió tomando con firmeza la mano de la Princesa Vina cuando esta intentó escabullirse.

"¡Suélteme! ¡¿Qué cree que se esta pensando?!¡Padre!- dijo la Princesa Vina visiblemente irritada- ¡Papá no me ignores!"

Pero el Rey Isaac no prestaba la atención que la Princesa Vina deseaba, por lo que confiado le dijo:

"De igual manera te trataría un rey si te comportaras de esta manera, compórtate como un princesa de tu clase y hasta un humilde plebeyo te trataría mejor"

Sin nada que decir y encolerizada, la Princesa Vina decidió que lo mejor sería morderse los labios o de lo contrario ser acusada como la mujer más grosera del mundo.

Con el pesar de su corazón la Princesa Vina empaco rápidamente sus mejores vestidos e introdujo sus más costosas joyas y zapatos en un enorme baúl de cedro. Indignada apenas y se despidió de su padre en la Corte Real, quien le señaló que no intentara escapar por que estarían vigilándola durante su permanencia en el castillo.

Para cuando la obligada Princesa Vina, se reunió con su esposo en la entrada del palacio, inmediatamente comenzaron a discutir.

"¿En donde esta el carruaje? ¿Cómo podré llevar mi equipaje"- pregunto encrespada la Princesa Vina cruzando ambos brazos sobre su pecho y teniendo a sus pies el enorme baúl.

Pero nunca se espero la respuesta de Albert que encima de su caballo y menos reservado que hacia una hora le dijo:

"Para jalar un carruaje se necesitan caballos y aquí hay uno, además viajaras con lo que llevas puesto por lo que siendo así no te falta nada"

Boquiabierta la Princesa Vina ante esta contestación, mordazmente le dijo:

"¿Llama a esto caballo? Si no es más que un costal de huesos con herraduras por lo que no pienso montarme en el y sin todos mis vestidos yo no me voy con usted"

Entonces un silencio muy pesado se poso sobre ellos, silencio que duro hasta que Albert con cara de muy pocos amigos los deshizo.

"Estas muy equivocada si piensas que te diré: Súbete o te dejo. Tu vienes conmigo"-dijo Albert entre dientes.

Y luego de decir esto, Albert la sujeto por los hombros para de inmediato acomodarla entre sus piernas y el cuello del animal, dejándola prisionera con un abrazo, por hallarse sus manos sosteniendo las riendas del caballo. Situación, que causo que la Princesa Vina se quedara enmudecida y sonrojada por la actitud de aquel hombre.

Justo en ese instante emprendieron su viaje de bodas, galopando rápidamente hasta dejar atrás al equipaje y el pasado glamoroso de la Princesa Vina.

Llevaban horas cabalgando con la mayor tranquilidad pero sin cruzar una sola palabra, por lo que la Princesa Vina decidió que para entretenerse en el viaje la mejor opción sería conversar de algo con su "esposo".

"¿Esta molesto?"-pregunto la Princesa Vina aparentando preocupación pero sin voltearlo a ver.

"No"- respondió Albert sin quitar la vista del camino, imaginándose que la Princesa Vina se dedicaría a fastidiarlo.

"¿Esta enojado conmigo?"- pregunto la Princesa Vina como si tuviese miedo de escuchar que si, llevándose una mano a los labios.

"No"- respondió Albert de nuevo mientras discretamente observaba lo que para él era la fingida expresión de angustia de la Princesa Vina.

"¿Por qué esta enojado?"-pregunto la Princesa Vina con los ojos vidriosos en el instante mismo de girar su cabeza y quedársele viendo fijamente.

"No estoy enojado"-respondió Albert de manera entrecortada atizando las riendas del caballo.

"Como diga- dijo la Princesa Vina volviendo a su posición anterior para contemplar maravillada el camino que de pronto se había vuelto realmente hermoso- ¿En que piensa?"

"......"

"¿Por qué esta molesto conmigo?"- dijo la Princesa Vina con un tono de voz tan suave que hubiese podido conmover a cualquiera, a pesar de tener la mirada fija en las flores del campo.

Pero aún con toda su dulzura tampoco obtuvo respuesta.

"......"

Así que disgustada, se conformo con acosarlo deliberadamente.

"Dime, dime, dime- repetía la Princesa Vina con acento irritante y chillón, al mismo tiempo que había acercado su rostro delicado hasta la cara casi cubierta por la espesa cabellera de Albert- Dime, dime, dime"

Increíblemente, el interrogatorio surtió resultados.

"¿Quieres saber por que estoy enojado?"- dijo Albert con seriedad viendo hacia el frente.

"Acaba de aceptarlo, en verdad esta enojado ¿Nota como siempre tengo la razón?"- respondió triunfante la Princesa Vina ocupándose en contemplar el paisaje tan bello en donde se hallaban.

Y mientras se jactaba de su victoria sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

"Eres odiosa"- dijo Albert disgustado al mismo tiempo que ordeno al caballo detenerse.

Oír esto, hizo que la Princesa Vina pensara mejor las cosas, por lo que intrigada y prestando mucha atención a los gestos de Albert, pregunto:

"¿Por qué esta "tan" enojado?"

Dijo, dedicando su preciosa mirada únicamente a los ojos azules de Albert, pero nunca se hubiese podido imaginar la respuesta.

"Hoy en la mañana pedí caridad esperando recibir pan y queso, pero en su lugar termine contrayendo nupcias con un princesa altanera a quien su padre ya no soportaba y lo peor de todo que continuo sin haber comido"-respondió Albert de manera sarcástica pero enfadada.

"Si es cierto lo que dice ¿Por qué consintió la locura de mi padre si únicamente aspiraba sobras de comida?- dijo la Princesa Vina con deseos de bajarse del caballo y regresar corriendo hasta el reino de Gilmore.

"Fui lo suficientemente tonto como para contraer nupcias contigo, pero no soy estúpido, no desafiaría la voluntad de un rey"-respondió Albert sencillamente pero luciendo una amplia y obsequiosa sonrisa.

"Que yo recuerde, enfrente del Cardenal, mi padre y yo, renuncio a la oportunidad de convertirse en rey; entonces si es lo que pronunció"- dijo la Princesa Vina con altivez mientras grácil mente se acomodaba el cabello.

Sin embargo, su atención fue atraída por la enorme franqueza que Albert exhibió luego en sus palabras, por lo que se le quedo viendo muy confundida.

"No todo es ostentar joyas, tierras y títulos de nobleza, hace falta que la gente crea que los has merecido"-dijo Albert sutilmente entusiasmado.

"Habla como mi padre lo hacía ¿Acaso mientras arreglaba el equipaje que no me permitió traer, se pusieron ambos de acuerdo para amargarme el resto de la vida?- pregunto la Princesa Vina completamente harta pero haciendo sin pretenderlo, muecas muy graciosas.

"Yo trabajo solo, pero gracias por preguntar"- respondió Albert mucho más despejado que lo que pudiera nunca aparentar la Princesa Vina.

Y terminada esta para nada armoniosa conversación, continuaron su camino siguiendo una notable vereda que desde lo lejos, daba la impresión de que se dirigían a un reino de ensueño.

"Este paisaje es realmente fantástico ¿De quién es este bosque de cuento de hadas?"- pregunto la Princesa Vina increíblemente emocionada.

"Es del Rey Pico De Loro"- respondió Albert sin prestarle importancia.

Pasadas dos horas comenzaron a transitar junto a enormes sembradíos, en donde la gente trabajaba con ahínco bajo el intenso sol.

"Estos plantíos lucen realmente fructíferos ¿A quien pertenecen estas tierras tan fértiles?"-pregunto la Princesa Vina con notable admiración.

"Pertenecen al Rey Pico De Loro"- respondió Albert tranquilamente, apartándose de la frente un poco de cabello que le estorbaba la vista.

Y casi cayendo la tarde, dejaron el sendero que conducía hasta el pueblo para dirigirse a una pequeña choza que se hallaba apartada y sola a mitad de la nada. Pero inevitablemente, a esa distancia la Princesa Vina pudo distinguir un inmenso y esplendoroso castillo que en la vida creyó posible existiera.

"Ese castillo es el más grande y majestuoso que jamás haya visto ¿Quién es el dueño de tan impresionante palacio?"- pregunto la Princesa Vina con desmedida tristeza puesto que ella tendría que pasar toda su vida en una diminuta y abandonada choza.

Instantes antes de recibir una respuesta, Albert descendió del caballo y amablemente la ayudo hacer lo mismo y estando de pie juntos, despreocupado le respondió:

"El Rey Pico De Loro es su dueño"

E inmediatamente, la invito a entrar a su vivienda. Un lugar pequeño sin ventanas, chimenea y muebles; con viejos cacharros esparcidos en el suelo y teniendo sobre el polvoriento piso una cobija de pieles que con imaginación podría servir de cama.

Irresistiblemente, la Princesa Vina mientras contemplaba con la mayor de las penas su nuevo hogar, no podía evitarse pensar:

"Todo eso hubiese sido mío de no haberlo ofendido"

Y en un instante, la Princesa Vina lloró.

Continuará...

* * *


	4. La Primer Noche

Disclaimer: Nada relacionado con Cyborg 009 ni con el cuento de El Rey Pico De Loro me pertenece. Esto es un fanfic sin fines de lucro cuyo único fin es entretener y divertir.

* * *

****

**El Rey Pico De Loro**

****

****

**Capítulo Cuatro: La Primer Noche**

Sin poder controlarse, la Princesa Vina lloraba desconsoladamente en el interior de la choza. Su llanto era tanto que comenzó a faltarle el aliento, por lo que sollozando se esforzó para llevar aire sus pulmones.

"¿Por qué lloras?"- pregunto Albert muy sorprendido por verla con tan lastimera actitud.

"¡¿Qué acaso no lo nota?! ¡¿No le basta con verme para poder entender cuan grande es mi tragedia?!"- respondió la Princesa Vina limpiándose las lágrimas con sus guantes.

Pero Albert, por más que se empeñaba no pudo sentir empatía hacia ella.

"¿Cuál tragedia?"- pregunto Albert volteando hacia todos como si intentara descubrir al fantasma que tanto atormentaba a la Princesa Vina.

Y con su desinteresado gesto, conquisto los gritos histéricos de la Princesa Vina.

"¡Míreme cubierta de polvo y maltrecha!... ¡Yo, ya me siento cansada de tanta pobreza! Y para colmo de males, todo el día permanecí sentada sobre sus piernas y fue realmente vergonzoso que la gente, me observara en esa situación ¡Me vi tan ridícula!"- grito la Princesa Vina realmente alterada y agitando tanto los brazos que estos parecían alas en movimiento.

Sin embargo, Albert se mantuvo calmado y luego de pensarlo un poco, le dijo:

"Nada tiene de vergonzoso que un hombre casado sobrelleve a su mujer mientras ambos andan a caballo"

Oír esas palabras casi provocó que la Princesa Vina tuviera deseos de desmayarse.

"¿Su mujer?..."- pregunto la Princesa Vina luciendo completamente aturdida.

"Exacto, mi mujer. Mujer que dentro de unos segundos estará preparándome la cena"- dijo Albert profiriendo una amplia sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que suavemente camino hacia ella.

No obstante, la Princesa Vina se había quedado con la boca abierta por que de sus labios no salía sonido audible, causando que el interés de Albert se acrecentara.

"¿Estas esperando permiso para hablar?"- pregunto Albert enfocando su atención en la expresión pálida de la Princesa Vina.

"Yo no sé cocinar"- dijo la Princesa Vina de pronto con expresión asustada.

Lo que ocasiono que Albert, tuviese deseos de reírse pese a lo desagradable de la sorpresa. Por lo que haciendo acopio de fuerzas para evitarlo, se mostró gentil.

"No te estoy pidiendo que me hagas un banquete- dijo Albert mostrando ligeramente los dientes, para luego agregar con un tono más serio- Como verás aquí no hay nada de comer pero jamás pasaremos hambre; este reino es prodigioso en el cultivo de patatas, por lo que comida nunca nos faltara"

"¡Pero yo no puedo estar comiendo eso toda la vida"- dijo la Princesa Vina recordando con tristeza los delicioso platillos que tanto había degustado cuando vivía con su padre.

Para intentar responderle, Albert comenzó a rascarse la cabeza en señal de evocar viejos tiempos.

"Por supuesto que puedes. Mi padre las comía, mi madre también, mis abuelos sobretodo, tu las comerás, yo siempre las he comido y nuestros hijos las comerán, será una vida prodigiosa"-dijo Albert con una amplia e ingenua sonrisa.

Con eso logro que nuevamente la Princesa Vina se quedara paralizada y muda, por lo que Albert decidió ir a buscar de una buena vez lo que usarían para preparar la cena y evitar salir cuando fuera de noche.

"No tardo, iré a recolectar una cuantas patatas"- dijo Albert dirigiéndose a la puerta de la humilde choza.

Y apunto de traspasar el umbral escasamente pudo oír a la Princesa Vina murmurar algo, por lo que se detuvo en seco para prestar mayor atención.

"¿Hi...jos?... ¿Yo tener hijos con ese hombre?- pregunto asimisma la Princesa Vina, casi temblando del horror, mientras recordaba como nunca había querido escuchar las lecciones de su nodriza acerca de cómo se hacen los niños.

"Necesariamente. Los hijos son la base del matrimonio, procrearlos nos unirá más y con sus juegos alegrarán nuestros días"– dijo Albert bastante divertido desde la entrada de la vivienda.

Con lo dicho, Albert se obsequió otra ronda de gritos encolerizados por parte de la Princesa Vina, quien no podía disimular su sonrojo.

"¡Es inaudito! ¡Ni siquiera tiene para comer y ya esta pensando en alimentar más bocas! ¡¿Cómo supone que va a mantenerlos?!"

"Je,je... Con las patatas"- respondió Albert antes de abandonar la choza.

Por lo que hallándose sola, la Princesa Vina sintió que lo más sensato sería escabullirse muy lejos y desaparecer del mapa, desasiendo con ello los lazos que la unían a Albert.

"Tengo que huir"- musito la Princesa Vina asustada con el pecho agitado.

Por lo que para ir rápidamente hasta la puerta, levanto la falda de su vestido y cuando estaba a punto de posar un pie fuera de la vivienda, la Princesa Vina se topo de frente con la silueta de Albert que trataba de entrar a la choza.

"He vuelto"- dijo Albert con demasiada frialdad por percatarse inmediatamente de lo que estaba sucediendo.

"¿Cómo es que ha vuelto tan pronto?"- pregunto la Princesa Vina queriendo parecer inocente de sus actos cuando de repente sintió como la figura de Albert se pegaba a su pecho.

Con la intención de que la Princesa Vina retrocediera un par de pasos, Albert caminaba en contra de ella, obligándola a internarse en la choza y así, alejarla completamente de la salida. Pero luego, por sentirse ofendido de ser tratado como un tonto, sin quererlo comenzo a mirarla despectivamente mientras en su mano derecha sostenía varias plantas de patatas en donde los tubérculos colgaban.

"...Pensé que lo habías entendido...... Crecen patatas en todos los alrededores de esta región; por lo que nunca te dejare a solas el tiempo suficiente para que consigas escapar. Ahora cumple con tu parte y hazme de cenar"- respondió Albert de modo estricto y con el único propósito de que la Princesa Vina hiciera por ayudarse, educadamente le ofreció lo que estaba cargando.

No obstante, la Princesa Vina jamás hizo por secundarle.

"Pero, yo no sé que hacer con ellas"- dijo la Princesa Vina casi abrumada.

Así que cansado de tantas tonterías por el día de hoy, Albert perdió toda su amabilidad.

"Tampoco quieres intentarlo... Yo lo haré y tu, mejor ve a sentarte, no queremos que se estropeen tus delicados pies"

Sorprendentemente la Princesa Vina obedeció sin oponerse y lentamente tomo asiento sobre la cobija de pieles que yacía encima de la tierra.

"Es imposible que no puedas pelar unas cuantas patatas y hervirlas en agua con un poco de sal"- dijo Albert de muy mal humor mientras que con una daga que había mantenido oculta entre sus ropas, despojaba a las patatas de sus cáscaras.

Entretanto, la Princesa Vina se tomaba de las rodillas con la cabeza hundida entre el espacio que resultaba de hacer eso.

"La culpa la tengo yo, por haber esperado de ti tan po..." –

Súbitamente Albert había concluido su protesta, ya que sin quererlo vislumbro la figura desmoralizada de la Princesa Vina.

"Iré a fuera para cocer la cena en una fogata"- dijo Albert evitando oírse interesado, para luego discretamente irse cargando una olla junto con otros utensilios.

Al cabo de rato, Albert volvió con dos platos de madera servidos con papas cocidas y humildemente ofreció uno a la Princesa Vina. Sin embargo, la Princesa Vina no le presto atención por que continuaba hundida en sus pensamientos.

"Come, se que parecerá insuficiente para ti, pero siempre serán mejor que nada"- dijo Albert suavemente aún con el plato extendido.

Pero no recibió ninguna respuesta.

"Come, no has ingerido nada en todo el día y necesitarás fuerzas para trabajar mañana"- dijo Albert sonando muy convincente.

A pesar de eso, la Princesa Vina tampoco le hizo caso. Por lo que Albert tomo asiento junto a ella y comenzó a comer solo.

"No voy a suplicarte más"- dijo Albert por última vez.

Luego de haber comido las dos porciones, Albert decidió que era la hora de dormir y mientras pensaba como decírselo a la Princesa Vina, esta salió del trance en el que se encontraba prisionera y le grito:

"¡Eres un bruto! ¡Yo ya sabía que soy una inútil para las faenas del hogar, pero eso no te dio derecho de burlarte de mi con semejante manera!"- grito la Princesa Vina con lágrimas en los ojos y deseos de abofetear a su esposo cuando finalmente se atrevió a encararlo.

Afortunadamente sus gritos cayeron en la gracia de Albert.

"Ya era hora que me hablaras de TU...... Hum... La verdad no peca; pero sí deberías tener más iniciativa - dijo Albert inclinándose instintivamente muy cerca de ella, causando que esta se incomodara, para luego agregar con una voz que sin pretenderlo sonó demasiado incitante -¿Cuál es tu edad?"

Percibir este repentino cambio de actitud, ocasiono que la Princesa Vina se pusiera de todos los colores, mientras a su mente acudían como recuerdos desastrosos, los mal oídos consejos que su nodriza tanto se había empeñado por hacerle entender, sobre cómo es que debía de comportarse una princesa en la intimidad con su esposo.

"A..acabo de cumplir dieciocho años de edad"- respondió la Princesa Vina tremendamente estremecida y con el cuerpo temblándole.

"Eso quiere decir, que para ti soy bastante mayor"- dijo Albert juzgándose desilusionado y recuperando lentamente la compostura.

Sintiendo deseos de evaporarse por haber tenido las manos de ese hombre casi rodeándola, la Princesa Vina rogó al cielo con todas sus fuerzas para que Albert nunca, tuviese el antojo de poseerla.

"¿Por qué me ha hecho esa pregunta?"- dijo la Princesa Vina fingiendo olvido y apartándose poco a poco pero de manera muy notoria del alcance de Albert.

Verla temerosa y con la mirada entristecida, orilló a Albert a pensar:

"Siempre estará asustada"

Y luego de profundizar en eso, Albert claramente respondió:

"Por que la noche ha caído y es debido ir a la cama pero descuida, ahora entiendo que eres muy joven para mi así que me mantendré despierto toda la noche; por que estoy seguro que a causa de esta vulnerable choza no podrás descansar si ambos nos quedamos dormidos"- dijo Albert con gentileza y de inmediato se puso de pie ofreciéndole la espalda a la Princesa Vina.

Sin saberlo, Albert se había ganado la admiración de la Princesa Vina.

Por lo que dispuesta a recobrar la paz, la Princesa Vina con su habitual delicadeza se acostó sobre la colcha de pieles para conciliar el sueño y confiándose en que su cuerpo no sería tocado esa noche, con lentitud cerró sus ojos hermosos.

No lejos de ahí, en otro lugar de la diminuta choza y luego de haber cerrado la puerta, Albert se sentó sobre el piso de tierra y sintiéndose conmovido por tan bella imagen, se dedico a contemplarla mientras ella dormía.

Continuará...

* * *


End file.
